Using NPH insulin in the evening to control fasting hyperglycemia may address the pathophysiology of type II diabetes better than conventional morning dosage. This study tests the relative risk of hypoglycemia when patients are given equal doses of NPH insulin before breakfast or at bedtime under conditions of changing calorie intake and physical activity, simulating daily life.